


Hallo-Scream

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Halloween, Prompt inspired, corn maze au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt:</p><p>(via chubdean on tumblr)</p><p>AU where dean works at a haunted corn maze terrorizing people with a chainsaw, and cas goes there with his brothers even though he doesn’t really like things like that, and is easily scared, and they end up ditching him so he gets kind of lost, and dean sees him standing alone in a darker corner of the maze and begins to rev his chainsaw and do the usual routine until he sees that cas is actually terrified and on the verge of tears, and then just takes off his mask and is like “oh sorry, are you okay?” and the ends up walking cas out of the maze and he buys him a candy apple and dEAN STILL IN ALL HIS BLOODY MAKEUP AND RIPPED CLOTHES AND HOLDING CAS’ HAND WOW CAN SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE THIS A THING</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallo-Scream

Dean didn’t quite understand why he enjoyed scaring his fellow teenagers senseless, but damn was it hilarious to watch them run around the maze in every direction with just the sound of a chainsaw serving as their fuel.

He’d been working at the local haunted corn maze every Halloween since he could remember, and so it was second nature now to rev the chainsaw up whenever a corn runner was in his general area. Just last year he’d beaten his scare record in one day with a total of 168 screams, and the best part was that the majority of the people he scared went to the same school as Dean.

More than once he had been told the story of “This killer chainsaw dude that hides in the darkness of one of the areas in the maze and just when you think you’re safe BAM! This guy comes running out of the blue with this crazy black, beat-up bloody mask and bloodstained clothes holding this killer terrifying chainsaw, man! It was INSANE.” Dean would just laugh and agree that “yes, it was insane,” whenever he heard the story but would not say another word. What use would it be in telling his friends that he was the creature that went bump in the corn night? No, that would kill all of Dean’s fun.

And Dean was having plenty of fun tonight. He was nearing 120 scares as he made his way to his favorite hiding spot in the uppermost area of the maze. It was a little more than halfway through the maze; a perfect place to scare since the runners had already been partially conditioned by Adam’s clown suit and terrified by Benny’s vampire makeup. Dean was the final obstacle before it was up to them to make it out of the maze alive.

“Gabriel I told you I didn’t want to come here!” A half-nervous voice echoed in the darkness of the cool Kansas night. The maze prides itself in taking out as much sound as possible, making even the slightest of whispers sound like stereo concert speakers.

Dean recognized the voice instantly as Castiel Novak, one of his fellow classmates who Dean had secretly had a crush on since Cas had saved him from falling into the local lake not two years before. Dean had never seen Castiel at the maze before; therefore he listened intently as the voices got closer.

“C’mon, little bro! Live it up for a little while!” Came the voice of who Dean assumes was Gabriel from another direction of the maze.

“You know I don’t like it here! Where are you guys?!” Cas yelled into the night.

Dean peered over from his post to check his surroundings just as the youngest Novak came into view. Completely. 100%. Alone. His brothers must’ve either purposely ditched him or Castiel got lost somewhere along the route, definitely not the place you’d want to be in at a haunted corn maze.

 _Oh I’m going to enjoy this,_ Dean grinned mischievously as he prepared his chainsaw. Group scares were fun, sure, but it was these types of moments that Dean enjoyed the most. These were the kinds of moments that his friends would not confess to him out of sheer embarrassment that their voices had reached such mind jarringly high levels of fear all alone in the corn maze. These moments were Dean’s alone to remember.

He crouched slightly lower to the ground so that the approaching form of Castiel could not see the top of the chainsaw above the corn. Waiting... Waiting...

“Cassie you’ll be fine out there!” Dean recognized Castiel’s brother Balthazar off in the distance as well. The silence that Balthazar’s words broke made Castiel jump in the air, already fully terrified out of his mind.

 _Just a little longer..._ Dean waited for Castiel to calm down just enough to think that he was safe from danger before he kick started the chainsaw and sprinted out of his post, landing directly in front of Castiel’s feet.

Dean would go with his usual routine:  First the scare; next the scream; and finally the prey would run away in the opposite direction that they went only to find the tunnel they had missed that lead to the end of the maze. Hook. Line. Sinker. Everybody goes home happy.

“BEWARE THE SCARECROW!” Dean bellowed as he raised the chainsaw into the air in front of his prey.

That would have been a normal scare if it weren’t for the fact that Castiel made no sound whatsoever. Dean looked down from behind his mask to find that the other boy had crouched down onto the ground, hands covering his head. Tears could just be made out from their glistening tails in the moonlight.

 _Oh, shit,_ Dean immediately stops the chainsaw and crouches down to where Castiel lay in a half fetal position. It was one thing to scare and be happy about it. It was another to scar a person for life.

“Shit, I’m so sorry are you okay? Everything is okay.” He took his helmet off and tried to coax Castiel into lifting his head up.

When Cas eventually raised his head it was made painfully obvious to Dean just how bad the other boy was. His cheeks were slightly puffy from his sudden burst of tears and were threatening to overflow again. He was visibly shaking from head as he stared back at Dean’s bloodied face.

“D-D-Dean? Wha-What are yo-you doing he-he-here?”

“I’ll explain later, but right now why don’t we get you out of here?” Dean motioned for Cas to take his free hand. Castiel hesitated at first before accepting the hand and slowly standing up. Once he regained his footing Dean attempted to guide him to the emergency exit for the maze that Dean used to get to his scaring post.

Castiel remained silent during the 5-minute walk out of the maze and towards the staff village where all of the scare actors went when they weren’t on duty. Thankfully it was barren when Dean sat Cas down at one of the tables just outside of the candy apple food truck.

“I’m going to get you an apple okay? You try to calm down.” Dean made sure he saw Castiel’s head nod in approval before he moved to buy a honey caramel apple from the truck. Once he sat back down again at the table with the food he pushed it towards Cas. “The sugar will help with the shock, trust me.”

Cas was not as shaky as he was before and gingerly took the apple by the handle. As he examined the apple for a while Castiel began to speak. “My dumb brothers thought it would be a f-fu-funny idea to drag me to this place for Halloween. They said it was going to be nothing and that they were g-going to be by my side the entire way. Four minutes in to the maze and I’m alone.” He takes an apprehensive bite out of the apple, as if terrified that the core was full of worms instead of sweet and salty caramel.

“Your brothers are dicks for doing that to you,” Dean responds immediately, thinking of if Sam had been in the same situation and how he would have reacted.

Castiel smiled at Dean’s words before awkwardly putting a hand on the table, the other still slightly preoccupied with the apple. “I didn’t know you scared people, Dean.”

In that moment Dean realized he was still in the Scarecrow chainsaw makeup and huffed out a laugh, trying his hardest to ease Castiel’s nerves. “Don’t tell anyone or you’ll blow my cover, angel.”

Castiel turned him head sideways in confusion at the sudden nickname that Dean had absolutely not meant to say aloud. Before Dean could try to clean up his newfound mess Cas smiled and took Dean’s make-up spattered hand in his own. Whether it was from the adrenaline still in Castiel’s system or his own free will that spurred Castiel to do that Dean will never know, but in that movement Dean was grateful for the amount of blood on his face covering up his blush that would have been completely obvious even at midnight.

“You’re secret is safe with me, Winchester. But you’ll have to do me a favor.”

Staring a Cas and his clasped hands together, Dean looked up. “ An-Anything, Cas.”

“Scare my dick brothers out of their minds for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is cardinaleyes in case y'all wanted to let me know what you thought :)


End file.
